wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Saving WizTech (Part 1)
"Saving WizTech (Part 1)" is the sixth episode of season two of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 27th of the overall series. It first aired on October 26, 2008. Overview WizTech is forced to close, and the Russo’s must take in Professor Crumbs and fellow student Ronald, who quickly develops a connection with Alex. Summary Jerry is demonstrating Shape-Shifting to Justin, Alex and Max when Professor Crumbs suddenly appears in the lair. He explains that there has been a plastic ball infestation at Wiz-Tech and that the school must be temporarily closed in order to get rid of the balls. He asks Jerry if he is willing to host some Wiz-Tech students for a while and Jerry agrees. Among the students staying at the house are Hugh Normous and his friend Ronald Longcape Jr. (a.k.a. Ronald). As soon as Ronald meets Alex, he develops a crush on her. Later in the Waverly Sub Station, Ronald is talking with Alex. Meanwhile, Max has decided that in order to blend in with normal humans, Professor Crumbs needs to look the part. Max gives him a tracksuit identical to the one he is wearing. Justin decides to go to Wiz-Tech to investigate the ball infestation himself. There he meets Ronald Longcape Sr., Ronald Jr.'s father. After a brief conversation, Ronald Sr. admits that he was the one behind the ball infestation and Justin surmises that he and his son are evil. Justin attempts to cast a spell to stop Ronald Sr. from doing any more evil, but the spell is blocked by the plastic balls. Later on, Alex & Ronald have dinner together at a restaurant and then walk back to the Sub Station. Ronald tells Alex that he can't wait for their next date, but Alex quickly tells him that he has the wrong idea because she already has a boyfriend. When Alex goes inside, Harper is angry and reminds her that she has Dean and shouldn't be hanging out with Ronald. Later on, "Dean" comes to the Russo's home and breaks up with Alex. When he leaves, we see that "Dean" is really Ronald in disguise. Earlier on, Ronald had tricked Dean by promising to take him to Alex. When they were alone, Ronald used a spell to put Dean in a block of jelly and shapeshift into Dean. At Wiz-Tech, Justin makes a deal with the child executives of Wiz World Industries: as long as Justin lets them put up signs around the school to advertise Wiz World products - and allows them to play in the plastic balls - they will help remove all the balls. That night, Alex goes with Ronald to the torch of the Statue of Liberty. She is upset over Dean breaking up with her but Ronald tells her to forget about him. He then moves the stars in the sky to spell out a question, asking her if she likes him. She says she does because now that she has lost Dean, she feels like Ronald is the only choice. Ronald is weirdly overjoyed and starts to act strangely, using an evil voice to say how "perfect" everything is. Alex is mildly creeped out, but he assures her it's nothing and asks if she'll go back to Wiz-Tech with him. She eventually agrees, saying that maybe change is a good thing. During the credits, we see that the executives have made good on their promise and that a cleaning crew has come to dispose Wiz-Tech of the plastic balls. In a corner of the room, Ronald has hidden the giant block of jelly with Dean inside. The episode ends with the words "To Be Continued... ." Magic Spells * Shape Shifting '' ''— Can shape shift into someone *'Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly' ''— Traps someone inside a block of gelatin. *'Spandau ballet, tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do'' ''— Stops someone from doing something evil. Production Notes Trivia *This episode and its sequel aired in the UK before airing in the US a week later (on October 26). *The episode is out of production order. *We find out that magic has no effect on plastic. *Spandau ballet is a reference to Spandau Ballet. Cast '''Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Co-starring *Daniel Samonas as Dean Moriarty *Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs Guest Starring *Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous *Chad Duell as Ronald Longcape Jr. *Maurice Godin as Ronald Longcape Sr. *Noah Munck as Timmy O'Hallahan *Brandon McKinnie as Boy Band Member *Brian Handec Flaccus as Boy Band Member *Bryan McGowan as Boy Band Member Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Articles with spelling errors